


Blue Kryptonite

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Bar (Supergirl TV 2015), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hormones, KaraMel, Minor Original Character(s), SuperValor, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Mon-El has to work extra hours at the bar; Kara tries to distract herself from his absence but notices she's been getting more emotional than the usual.What's wrong with her?





	Blue Kryptonite

“So, Rhonda broke her arm and Kevin has the flu, and they asked me to replace them for three days, that means working from 10 to 12, lunch, then 1 to either midnight or 2 am.. but I don’t know if I should, like there’s a lot of dangerous aliens outside, and I want to help you!”

  
“Mon-El, I’m not by myself, Alex, J'onn and even James can help me, you should go, I mean if it’s not too exhausting for you.”

  
“Hey! I’m a superhero! I can handle some extra turns, blondie.”

  
“Oh right, mr. Valor.” He held Kara in his arms, swinging a little.

   
“I like when you say it.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah.” She kissed him quickly, “Anyway I’m gonna go now, my bartender duties are calling.”

  
He kissed her cheek and ran out the door. Kara sighed, she’s gonna miss her partner a lot. But of course she was Supergirl, she wouldn’t stop at home sighing and boring herself to death; Kara decided to write a few articles about the fire that Supergirl stopped the day before, and the newborn child that Valor saved in that burning apartment. 

She wrote a good amount until the DEO called her in: she explained to J'onn why Mon-El couldn’t come so he told Pam to note that for his pay check. “Hey, sissy!”

  
“Hey, Kara! Is everything okay?”

  
“Yeah, sure, why did you ask?”

  
“First, you never call me ‘Sissy’, second, you’re crinkling right now.”

  
“I’m no-” she touched her forehead “-damn it!”

  
“Spill whatever is going on in your mind.”

  
“It’s.. probably silly.. but I’m afraid I’ll miss Mon-El too much these days.. it’s the first time we’re separating since he’s moved in with me, and I’m used to having him around all day.. don’t laugh, please!” Kara pouted and Alex smiled back at her. 

  
“I won’t laugh, Maggie completely changed my idea of 'too silly or too cheesy’ Just prepare something for when he comes home, or just keep yourself busy and you won’t even realise that three days have passed.”

  
“Mmh, okay.. I’ll find something. Thanks, Alex.”

  
“Anytime.”

  
“Did you find the restaurant for the reception?”

  
“Kara, I think it’s too soon for this conversation, we got engaged just a few months ago!”

  
“Hey! I’m your MAID OF HONOUR! I need everything to be perfect.” Kara crossed her arms on her chest. 

  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re way more invested than I am.” The two girls started laughing, until Winn called them, there was an emergency near the mall.

* * *

  
As soon as Kara walked home, she dropped herself on the couch, tired like never before: she checked her phone, finding a text from his boyfriend: 'I miss you already.. xx" She smiled at the screen, 'I miss you too, you have no idea.’

  
Kara started cooking Mon-El’s favourite meal, waiting for him to come home, and maybe watch something together and cuddle. Another beep rang in the room, about 30 minutes later, Mon-El wrote 'Babe I don’t think I can make it for dinner, I’m so so sorry..’ 

  
'It’s okay, we’ll see each other after dinner then. :)’

  
She was upset, but she was the one who told him to work extra turns: since Mon-El worked at the alien bar, she saw a new side of him, more responsible and mature, she found that really attractive, but most of all, Kara was proud of who he’d become. She ate both his dish and hers, yet she was somehow hungry: she picked a rom-com to watch on Netflix in the meantime. The movie was called Serendipity, and it was about two people who were meant to be together, because it was written in their destinies: when the two lovers found each other after years, she started crying, “It’s not that emotional!” but she kept sobbing until she fell asleep on the couch. 

  
Mon-El walked home around 2 am, he found his lover hugging a pillow, deep into her slumber; smiling, he picked her up bridal-style and laid her down under the blankets, before kissing her forehead goodnight. Mon-El changed into his pyjamas and fell asleep hugging his little spoon.

* * *

  
'Good morning beautiful, I’m so sorry I came home at 2 am last night, I made you hash browns, if they’re too cold, just do your trick :) i love you - mon-el’ 

  
Kara found the post-it on the table, next to her plate: she heated up the hash browns and sighed, sipping her coffee. She was at CatCo for the whole morning, trying to focus on her articles only. She decided to stop by the alien bar for lunch.

  
“Hi!”

  
“Kara, hey! I didn’t expect to see you.” Mon-El leaned over to kiss her, “how are you?” he was cleaning a few glasses. 

  
“I was missing you a little too much, I guess. Did you have lunch already? I brought sandwiches.”

  
“I was just about to, thank you.” She grinned widely at her man. 

  
“What?”

  
“Nothing, you’re just really cute.” Kara bit her sandwich, “Can’t I admire my boyfriend?”

  
“Of course you can. I saw you fell asleep with the tv on, what did you watch?”

  
“Oh, I watched a beautiful movie, it’s called Serendipity and you really need to watch it! It’s about a boy and a girl meeting in a shop, leaving their numbers on a book and basically she thinks that if they’re meant to be together, they’ll meet again and– oh no.”  She was already tearing up at the thought of that ending when her earcom started beeping. “Alex, what’s wrong? Oh okay, I’m on my way.”

  
“They need Supergirl, don’t they?”

  
“Yuuuup.. I’ll see you later.” She pecked his lips, before running outside the bar and unbuttoning her shirt. 

  
An alien was attacking a school bus with his laser eyes and all the kids were struggling, hiding under their seats, Supergirl shielded the bus, standing in front of the hostile alien and punched and kicked him with all her anger, that dude interrupted her quality time with Mon-El after all, until he was exhausted. The children behind her started cheering on the superhero, and Kara felt an overwhelming wave of pride and happiness taking over her heart. 

  
That night, she decided to light up some candles, curl her hair and wear her sexiest babydoll: she felt prettier, but she was sure that Mon-El was the one who would appreciated this the most. She had an insane need for strawberries in that moment: Kara got so mad when she found out that there weren’t any, that she left a dent on the fridge. “Alex, can you bring me strawberries, pleeeeeeeaase?”

  
“It’s 11 pm, Kara, there’s nowhere open right now!”

  
“That’s why I asked you! I know you have them! Please!”

  
“Kara, are- are you crying?”

  
“No, I’m- Haha! Okay, I think I am after all. Please bring me strawberries!”

  
Alex sighed, a little confused, on the other side of the phone, “Okay, I’m coming.”

“Alex!” Kara immediately jumped, hugging her sister a little too much; her shirt got wet in a matter of seconds. 

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Where are my strawberries?”

  
“Here. Why are you crying?”

  
“Mon-El said he’s working until 2 tonight. It’s Saturday.” Her tears fell on her cheeks again, she grabbed the box of strawberries and sat on the couch. 

  
“Well, from the way you look, I would say that you were preparing a surprise for him.. but it’s not a big deal! Stop crying, c'mon.” Alex sat next to her little sister. 

  
“I can’t.. I can’t.”

  
“Kara.. I think there’s something wrong with you. Were you near some kind of.. modified kryptonite?”

  
“No, no, I don’t think so.”

  
“How many times do you cry these days?”

  
“I watched a movie last night and I cried until I fell asleep, then this morning I went to the bar to see Mon-El, and I was getting emotional again while explaining him the plot.. When I saved those kids I-”

  
“Okay, this is too much even for you; tomorrow I’m gonna do some tests on you.”

  
“Okay.. What if I touched something that made me too sensitive? What if I’m not bulletproof anymore? What if- oh no, here we go again.”

  
Alex got up to get some wine in the fridge, until she noticed the dents. “Kara, what’s this?”

  
“Oh.. I accidentally did that. .when I found out there were-”

  
“No strawberries?”

  
“No strawberries.”

* * *

  
“Kara, I’m about to check the results, are you on your way? Okay, see you later.”

“Okay, what did you find out? Is it a blue kryptonite? Am I okay? How do I cure this?”

  
“Kara uhm, I- I don’t know how to say it–”

  
“Am I dying?” Kara yelled anxiously, already crying again. 

  
“Kara you’re not dying, you’re PREGNANT!”

  
“I’M WHAT?” Her voice was high pitched, she immediately covered her mouth with her hands, completely shocked. 

  
“Oh Rao, oh Rao, oh Rao, what do I do? What do I do? What is Mon-El gonna do? I have a baby inside of me? In my stomach? I think I’m gonna pass out.” Kara blurted everything out without taking a breath, she sat down, next to her sister, who didn’t know what to say. 

  
“I think you should–” The blonde’s phone started ringing. “It’s Mon-El.” She inhaled a deep breath and replied his call. “Hey.”

  
“I have a good news, I’m coming home earlier, around 9! I can’t wait to see you!”

  
“That’s great! I- I have something to tell you tonight as well.. see you tonight.”

  
“Love you.”

  
“Love you more.”

“So, you’re telling him tonight?”

  
“I guess..”

  
“Before anything else.. how do you feel?”

  
“I don’t know.. My head is just a big mess right now: I don’t know if I’m ready. A baby is.. A baby. It’s a big deal.”

  
“Yeah.. Are you more afraid of having a baby or.. His reaction? Have you ever discussed the possibility?”

  
“Yeah, never too seriously but yeah, we said that we both wanted to have children one day, but we never expected that day to arrive so soon.”

  
“Well, this is positive, isn’t it? Mon-El didn’t exclude a baby from his future. Before worrying too much, talk to him, and we’ll see the rest after that.” Alex kissed her cheek, finally making Kara smile. “You’re right.. but please Alex, don’t tell anyone, not even Maggie. Pinky promise?”

  
“Pinky promise.”

* * *

  
“Finally home.” Mon-El walked through the door, ready to hold his girlfriend after what felt like an eternity. 

  
“Hi babe,” she hugged him tightly, “let’s eat! How was your day? Is Kevin back?”

  
“Yeah finally, these days have been really tiring, I missed kicking alien butts with you.”

  
“Me too..” Kara chuckled, “luckily there weren’t many aliens to take down, so you didn’t miss out on much.”

  
After dinner, they cuddled on the couch talking about everything and nothing, she almost forgot what she had to tell him. 

  
Kara stood up, holding a pillow in her arms; “Mon-El, listen.. these past few days, I’ve felt a little weird.. like remember when I almost cried explaining the movie’s plot to you?”

  
“Yeah, that was weird but, I didn’t judge you because I know how passionate you are over movies.”

  
“And I love you for that. But like I was saying, I didn’t feel right.” Mon-El’s forehead wrinkled with worry. “Is everything okay, Kara?”

  
“Alex did some tests, and she found out that I’m.. pregnant.”

  
“You’re what?” His mouth opened in shock just like hers did a few hours before. 

  
“I’m pregnant.” Kara covered her eyes. “Are you upset? Please say something, I can’t handle this anymore.”

  
“Upset? Are you kidding me? Why would I be upset if you’ve just given me the best news ever?” Mon-El stood up and picked Kara up, “Rao, I’m so happy right now!”

  
“Really? I was so nervous because I thought you didn’t want this! Now-now I can’t stop smiling.” Mon-El gave her multiple kisses all over her face, “I love you so much, Kara.”

  
“I love you too, Mon-El.”

  
“I can’t believe that this is happening .” He looked down on her stomach, smiling, his eyes were full of tears already. “Why did you think that I didn’t want this?” He stared into her eyes with so much love and awe.

  
“Because the only time we’ve discussed this, we said that we wanted it to happen in the future.. but not a near future.”

  
“I said it because we didn’t have like.. to rush, but I would’ve loved it whenever it would’ve arrived, as long as it was with you. From the beginning I knew that I wanted you and only you in my future, I couldn’t wish for a better mom for my child.”

  
“We’re really having a baby.”

  
“We’re having a baby.” Their faces were a mix of shock, happiness, disbelief, love. They couldn’t stop smiling and kissing.

  
When it was time to sleep, Kara kept staring at the ceiling.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing, I’m just thinking about this little bean.” She smiled.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah and.. I couldn’t help but think if I’ll be a good mother. We’re not normal people, we are superheroes, we have enemies, we have a world to protect.”

  
“We can’t spend a lifetime worrying about what could happen. What did you tell me three days ago?”

  
“What did I tell you?”

  
“You’re not by yourself. You have Alex, J'onn, and even James: and that was only about the superheroing part. You also have Winn, Lena, Maggie, your earth mother Eliza..You’ll be a great mom. You’ve had good parenting figure for your whole life; I should be the one who doubts his capabilities of being a good dad.. You’ve met them, unfortunately. I grew up with maids and teachers, they were busy destroying Daxam’s society and I didn’t have a normal childhood.”

  
Kara cupped his face, “Hey, you’re not your parents. You are a different person, a much better person. You’ll be a great dad. We’ll be okay.”

  
“Thank you, Kara.”

  
“No, thank you. For everything, thank you for being always here for me, for the past two years.”

  
“My pleasure.” He kissed her forehead and caressed her head. 

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Goodnight.. and goodnight.” Mon-El’s hand stroked his girlfriend’s stomach, feeling like all his dreams were coming true: he couldn’t ask for a better miracle to happen to him.

 

** End. **

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
